The present invention relates to antifungal proteins and methods for their use. Specifically, the invention discloses novel antifungal proteins, nucleic acid sequences encoding the antifungal proteins, transformed host cells and transgenic plants expressing the antifungal proteins and useful for producing the antifungal proteins, as well as compositions containing the antifungal proteins. Methods are also disclosed for preparing the transformed host cells and transgenic plants.
This application contains a sequence listing, which is contained on three identical CD-ROMs: two copies of a sequence listing (Copy 1 and Copy 2) and a sequence listing Computer Readable Form (CRF), all of which are herein incorporated by reference. All three CD-ROMs each contain one file called xe2x80x9cATF_Protein_Methodofuse.rptxe2x80x9d which is 1,820,754 bytes in size and was created on Dec. 6, 2000.
Protection of important crops from disease is a paramount objective of the agricultural industry because fungal infections cause significant economic losses in crops. Many plants have developed natural resistance to some pathogenic fungi. However, natural plant defenses often do not provide sufficient protection against fungal disease.
Fungi of multiple genera may cause disease or damage in plants. These genera include Alternaria, Ascochyta, Aspergillus, Botrytis, Cercospora, Colletotrichum, Diplodia, Erysiphe, Fusarium, Gaeumanomyces, Helminthosporium, Macrophomina, Mycosphaerella, Nectria, Peronospora, Phoma, Phymatotrichum, Phytophthora, Plasmopara, Podosphaera, Puccinia, Puthium, Pyrenophora, Pyricularia, Pythium, Rhizoctonia, Scerotium, Sclerotinia, Septoria, Thielaviopsis, Uncinula, Venturia, and Verticillium.
Many chemical fungicidal compounds have been developed to combat these various fungal pathogens. Examples of chemical antifungal agents include polyoxines, nikkomycines, carboxyamides, aromatic carbohydrates, carboxines, morpholines, inhibitors of sterol biosynthesis, and organophosphorus compounds (Worthington and Walker, 1983). The activity of these compounds is typically limited to several species or genera of fungi. As a consequence of the large number and diversity of pathogenic fungi, these compounds have not provided an effective solution to limiting fungal infections in plants.
An alternative approach to controlling fungal infections in plants involves identifying and developing biological compounds with antifungal activity. Identification of such compounds involves screening various organisms, such as plants and microbes, for agents possessing antifungal activity. Extracts are prepared from the organisms and tested in an in vitro antifungal assay. The antifungal agents can then be isolated from the extracts and further characterized. Several classes of antifungal proteins have been identified in this manner including chitinases, defensins, cysteine-rich chitin-binding proteins, xcex2-1,3-glucanases, permatins (including zeamatins), thionins, ribosome-inactivating proteins, and non-specific lipid transfer proteins (Bowles, 1990; Brears et al., 1994, Broekaert et al., 1997).
A number of publications have described methods of using antifungal proteins from plants and bacteria in transgenic plants. The antifungal proteins used in these methods include glucanases, chitinases, osmotin-like proteins, and lysozymes produced in transgenic plants exhibiting increased resistance to various microorganisms (EP 0 292 435, EP 0 290 123, WO 88/00976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,840, WO 90/07001, EP 0 392 225, EP 0 307 841, EP 0 332 104, EP 0 440 304, EP 0 418 695, EP 0 448 511, WO 91/06312, WO 93/05153, and WO 25 91/18984).
Recombinant DNA technology has led to the development of transgenic plants that can produce antimicrobial proteins. The process generally involves transforming a plant tissue with a nucleic acid sequence encoding an antifungal protein, inducing the formation of transgenic tissue, and regenerating a plant from the transgenic tissue. Techniques for transformation of dicots are reviewed in Gasser and Fraley (1989). Monocot transformation and plant regeneration are reviewed in Davey et al. (1986) and Davey et al. (1989).
The antifungal activity of some of these proteins is dramatically reduced in the presence of 1 mM CaCl2 and 50 mM KCl (Terras et al., 1992). Metal ions, such K+, Na+, Ca2+, and Mg2+, are required for normal physiological functions of plants and are abundant in plant cells. For an antifungal protein to be useful, it must maintain its antifungal activity in the presence of these ions. As a result, many of the proteins demonstrating antifungal activity in vitro are not efficacious in vivo.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for new classes of antifungal proteins, particularly those that exhibit antifungal activity against a large variety of pathogens and maintain that activity under the in vivo conditions of a plant.
The invention relates to antifungal proteins, and methods for their use. Specifically, the invention encompasses antifungal proteins, nucleic acid sequences encoding the antifungal proteins, transformed host cells and transgenic plants expressing the antifungal proteins and useful for producing the antifungal proteins, and compositions containing the antifungal proteins. Methods are also disclosed for preparing the transformed host cells and transgenic plants.
A novel antifungal protein, isolated from Fusarium culmorum, is disclosed. This protein, termed FCWP1, displays significant antifungal activity against a variety of fungal species. By altering a proteolytic consensus sequence contained within FCWP1, new variants are produced with improved stability of the antifungal activity.
A novel class of antifungal proteins related to FCWP1 is also disclosed. The proteins in this class are ribosomal proteins and have similar values for pI and molecular weight. A representative number of proteins from this class were tested and found to possess significant antifungal activities.
The antifungal proteins disclosed herein are useful in controlling fungal infections in plants. Transgenic plants may be produced that are more resistant to fungal infections relative to non-transgenic plants of the same species. Alternatively, the proteins may be applied to plants exogenously.